Starting Over From The Begining
by SilverInu93
Summary: Kagome is sucked further back in time after an accident now she has a hole new journey, and love life. Rating M to be on the safe side
1. Chapter 1

**Lover: **Yes I have a total of five stories I'm working on I just have to get the ideas out of my head or I go nuts. I hope this story will be as good as the rest of them. There are four Shugo Chara and Inuyasha as well as this one. I am a review junky, but I will never hold my stories for ransomed to get them. All my stories will be updated as soon as possible for now I will take a break from Shugo chara. Also I HAVE JEMMY BACK! ***hand Jemmy cupcakes and a Sesshomaru doll XD***

**Jemmy: *Takes both. Cuddles the doll and eats the cupcake* **Can I have a doll of his daddy? He is way hotter! ***Drooling* **

* * *

**_*Flash back*_**

* * *

_Kagome glared at the hanyo, who was blocking her path to the bone eaters well. "Inuyasha move I need to go home to take my finals so I can graduate high school. Then I will return. All I need is a month's time to get everything done, that's all I ask of you"_

"_No way, wench, you gave Naraku to much time to gather the last remaining shards, so no way in the seven hell am I letting you have a month to do as you please you got a week." The white haired hanyo replied, anger twisted in his voice.._

"_No way, you say. It going to be a month unless you want a repeat of the past years, so I need the month to have thing done so I can be free to gather the remaining shards." The raven haired girl said, before she stormed past him and hopped in to the well, before the hanyo could do anything._

_Once Kagome's feet touched the dirt in her time she gave an evil smirk and slapped Miroku's specials seak to the well wall to temporary keep Inuyasha from crossing over. Her evil smirk grow wider as a thought crossed her mind. 'That will teach you to me rude to me so when time is up I will go back, but until then I need to focus.'_

* * *

**_Times skip_**

* * *

_Soon Kagome was finished will all her exams and with graduation. Meaning no more school uniforms and she could wear whatever she wanted. _

_Smiling as she packed her stuff to head back to the ancient Sengoku period._

"_Ok let me see I need my shampoo, conditioner, ramen, clothing, weapons, large first aid kit and water proof flint are all there. Am I missing anything?" Kagome checked over her mental check list. Everything seemed to be there. Sighing Kagome clipped her book bag shut before swinging it onto her shoulders._

"_Kagome, if you don't hurry Inuyasha will be here." Kagome's mom called up the stairs, before walking away to tend to her business._

"_Ok mom, and Inuyasha can't get through the well I used one of Miroku's seals on the well to keep him from passing through, so he could not stop me from passing my exams and graduating. Oh, I need to get some more supplies to make bows and arrows on the other side so I will be back to get my bag." The raven haired girl replied as she set her bag down on a random chair._

"_Sure thing sweet heart, just take the seal off before you go get the supplies." Kagome's mom replies_

"_Ok." was all Kagome said as she passed through as she went to the well and removed the sutra and placing her bag inside before heading out._

_Two hours later she came back with three kits to make bows and arrows, carefully she walked over to her bag and slid them in before closing it up and walking into the house looking for her mom. _

"_MOM WHERE ARE YOU!" The raven haired girl called hoping to locate her mom._

"_In the kitchen dear, is there something you need?" The short raven haired woman replied._

"_No I'm heading back now, see you when I get back." Kagome replies before turning her back and heading to the shrine. As she got to the door and slid the door part way open to grab her bag she heard something that sounded like metal bending and about to pop. Out of curiosity she turned around just as one of the main water pipes broke sending a powerful jet of water shot into her. With no time to move the water slammed in to her chest sending her in to the half open well door. Because of the impact Kagome had a hard time screaming in agony. _

_Kagome soon felt herself falling as darkness start to take hold. Kagome expected to see the similar silver light engulf her but instead she was met with a bright pale blue light._

* * *

**_End of flash back*_**

* * *

Kagome groaned as she felt sharp throbbing pain in her left side. She rolled over on to her right side while trying to figure out what happened. Blinking a few times as she looked up at the blue gray sky.

'_Am I back in Inuyasha's time? If so then where is the enraged hanyo? Surely he would be here when I got back.'_ The raven haired girl thought as she slowly stood up and looked around for her yellow bag. Painfully she grabbed the bag that miraculously managed to follow her down the well. She pulled out her large first aid kit and began to treat her injuries and wrapped the large gash with bandages the best she could so she would not attract unwanted attention.

Carefully she repacked the first aid kit and grabbed her quiver and bow, before painfully climbing out of the well. She tossed her bag next to the well once her head peaked over. Instantly she felt two powerful yokis, one was familiar, wanted to be acknowledged and respected, while the other was unknown, demanded respect and acknowledgment. She pulled herself up onto the wells edge so she was sitting on the edge. Kagome looked down to see that the well was every well painted.

She looked down and saw that blood was seeping through the bandage on her side. "Damn it I don't need to attract unwanted demon to the smell of my blood." She took out the kit once more and re raped the wound and began to travel toward the yoki to see who it was and if they were a possible threat. **(Jemmy: Kagome you just said you didn't want to attract any unwanted demons but yet you go to see who theses powerful, let me repeat that, POWERFUL, demons are. -_-') **

Kagome took her time getting to where the two yokai were. Neither from what she could tell had moved from their spot. She watched as the thick forest gave way to a grassy cliff no a massive crater and in the crater was a human like male with his long silvery hair pulled back in to a high ponytail, ending somewhere around his back. She could clearly see his black breast plate armor, white kimono and hakama, armored boots, a long flowing sash, and a parted pelt that ran down his back like a cape. Then there where his three swords that she barely managed to see.

Kagomes eyes came to his skin it was lighter than her own by two or three shade and had one blue jagged stripe on each cheek but she could not see his whole face.

Looking away from him was an Inu yokai in true form, that looked similar to Sesshomaru in his true form but this one was smaller than the one she had seen in Inu no Taisho's tomb. Closing her eyes as she shook her head trying to clear her thoughts.

Forcing her mind away from the pain she picked her bow and notched an arrow before drawing it back while she focused on the main point of power on the attacking demon. Once she found her target she released the sacred arrow toward its mark.

Kagome watched the arrow sail over the dog demons body leaving a clean path from the tip of its tail over its back and to its nose before striking its mark, at the same time a streak of light followed her arrow and hit the spot completely destroying the demon.

A revealed sigh escaped her lips but sadly the victory was shot lived when she heard the anger growl of the horribly shaved Inu and the sound of someone laughing at the growling dog. Kagome know it was time to leave hearing the growl taking her bow and placing it back where she packed it hooked the quiver of arrows to her side before leaving the crater.

* * *

**_In the Crater_**

* * *

Inu taisho looked up upon sensing powerful spiritual power shooting over his son's back and in to the opponent's its weak point, seeing his chance he used the wind scar to use the arrows opining to his advantage. When the dust cleared there was no sight of the demon they were fighting so Inu Taisho turned to look at his son.

"Sessh *snickers* what hap- *snickers* happened to you?" Inu Taisho managed to say before busted out laughing at his son who was shaved by the arrow. He continued to laugh ignoring the growling coming from Sesshomaru who had now changed back.

"Father I see nothing funny about it, but whoever shot that arrow is going to pay for what they did to me." the silver haired Inu yokai growled.

Inu Taisho looked at his son trying to hold a straight face but was failing horribly. As he started laughing even harder at the sight of the parting line on his sons mokomoko and head. _'Dear kami that miko sure had great aim to humiliate Sesshomaru like this.'_ The great Inu yokai though as his fit of laughter died down.

"I have no clue who this miko is but whoever it is it trying to hide for some odd reason and I plan on find out" Inu Taisho said as he look toward the location the arrow came from and easily jumped to where the girl once stood and froze noticing a small pool of blood.

"This miko is indeed powerful if she could shoot an arrow with that much power in this state." The Inu Taisho said look at his son who had joined him.

"Leave her it's none of our concern if she lives or dies father she is a miko our enemy." Sesshomaru said bluntly.

"Are you challenging me, your alpha, Sesshomaru? "The great Inu yokai asked.

"No father, I'm just pointing out that she is a miko which are our enemies and nothing but scum of the earth." The silver haired Inu yokai replied.

"It does not matter but she is more dangerous injured than not she will lash out at anything. She is a threat to humans, demons, or animals. She will need to be healed or taken to the castle or to the nearest human village which is three miles past my castle. You really have no choice in what goes on Sesshomaru." Inu no Taisho said as he looked at his son only to get an 'hn' from him.

With a satisfied smile he took off to presume the injured miko with his son following close behind him.

* * *

**_Forest_**

* * *

Kagome growled in pain as she re-wrapped her wound. _'If I don't get some form of medical help I will die from blood-loss, of course if I'm not killed before then.'_ The raven haired girl thought as she tied off the bandage.

Kagome had been listening to the forest for any indication of being followed. The sudden sound of leaves and twigs being stepped on caught her attention. '_I need to find a safe place to stay and by what I can sense there is not a village within range, closes one is a three day walk.' _The raven haired miko stood up and froze when a flash of white and red appeared before her.

"Shit!" Was the only thing that came from Kagome's mouth when she saw the great demon lord before her.

Inu no Taisho raised one of his brows upon hearing the word come from the miko's mouth. A sly smirk crossed his pale face as a thought crossed his mind.

"Is that so little miko, his my handsome appearance, and good looks make you say that?" The great Inu Yokai asked as he hid the humor from his voice.

"EH! YOU COCKY DOG!" Kagome squeaked out.

"oh really care to check for me?" Inu no Taisho said as he now held back a laugh as he saw her beautiful blue eyes go wide as a blush crossed her nicely tanned skin.

"Y-YOU PERV! You're worse and Miroku" The raven haired girl said when she heard the Inu Yokai start laughing.

"Come miko you need a healer to tend to your wounds." Ino no Taisho said after he stopped laughing.

"NO! I'm not going with you for all I know you could use me as a slave or whatever." Kagome said plainly.

"you're going to do it the hard way than the easy way." The great Inu yokai said as he looked at his son who was about to spring.

Kagome sensed that the Inu yokai was not alone she knew one was about to attack or better yet pounce and she was waiting for it.

Sesshomaru was given the signal from his father and made to restrain the miko even though he would rather kill her than anything else. Just as he was about to grab her he found himself pined to a tree teen feet away from the two. Shocked did not even begin to set into the bewildered yoki. How could this woman do such a thing?

"Sesshomaru, I thought I told you to take her from the front and I would take her from the back" Inu no Taisho said as he tossed his silver ponytail over his shoulder. **(Lover: get you mind out of there. Jemmy: What mind? *All innocent* It's not like I wanted anything to happen to her)**

"I can't believe you live with this pervert Sesshomaru." The raven haired girl said.

This caught the great Inu yokai's attention, she knew his son and somewhat about him and he had never met her in his life, this stirred his beast from his slumber

**_'Mate, our soul mate.' _**His beast purred as he snapped out of his thought only to see the girl vanishing i to the forest

**_'Chase her, catch her, mark her, pup her.' _**His beast growled and pressed against his mental cage.

_'We can't if I did mark her now she would reject us and neither of us want that so take it slow with her but first we need catch her, she is injured.' _With that his beast went silent as he gave chase.

Kagome was not even look back as she ran the best she could, trying to hide. She knowing it would not help her to much but she had to try. Sadly Kagome had not gotten too far when she felt something really someone push her foreword, she gave a cry of pain and shock as she feel into the dirt almost landing on her broken and bleeding side.

The first thing that came to her mind was flaring her reiki to get her attacker she felt some of the pressure release from her as she caught a glimpse of Inu no Taisho pinning her to the ground by her neck.

Inu no Taisho felt his hands being burned by her reiki so he countered it by flaring his yoki. He felt her power press harder against his but was slowly weakening. It did not take long to overpower her even though he had no intention of killing her or hurting her.

He felt her tense up as he gently caressed over her seeing how bad the injuries were or if she had more but so far there was only one. It consisted of four broken ribs and a gash to her left side.

Kagome tensed up from his power. She noticed that he was distracted so she tried to squirm free only to freeze when she felt him squeeze her neck, not knowing he was really squeezing her pressure points. She tried to move away from him only to find she could not she mentally growled as her mind began to grow fuzzy before she fell in to darkness.

Inu no Taisho released his hold on her neck when he felt her fall limp, gently he rolled her over and picked her up. He was beyond shocked to see and feel how fit she was as well as perfectly evened out, without hesitation he formed his yokai cloud under him and took to the air heading to his son.

* * *

**Lover:** hope you love it will post the next chapter after I get finished with chapter 5 on my other and I know Jemmy is dying to know also I do not own Inuyasha just the plot

**Jemmy: **So wait did Sessy's father just call her his mate? What the hell is going on! Don't you dare do anything to my Kagome you bastard!


	2. Chapter 2

**Lover:** aww poor Toga I feel sorry for him in this chapter

**Toga**: why would you feel sorry for his Toga

**Jemmy****: *****Snuggling with****Akihiko in his cat form***** ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ *****fast asleep***

**Lover:** you will see by the end of the chapter *:)*... also letting all my readers know that there will be a title/ name change between Toga, Inu no Taisho the are the same character only other lords are around will Toga be call Inu no taiso but when his is just with his staff, son, mate, friends he will be call Toga.

* * *

Inu no Taisho looked down at the 'sleeping' form cradled in his arm then over to his son. "bring her satchel to my studies once you figure out how to get out of the spell that pins you to the tree, by no means is this girl weak if she can pin you my son to a tree" Inu no Taisho said before flying off.

***One hour later***

Inu no Taisho soon reach his shiro with the unconscious girl held tightly, but carefully, so she would not hit his bone armor breast-plate. Without a single second to consider where to land he headed for the infirmary, knowing he had one of the best healers. But sadly he had failed to notice that the miko in his arms had somehow managed to get a hold of his mokomoko-sama (his tail) and yanked on it fast as if her life itself depend on it.

Inu no Taisho stopped at the door where the healer was, he walked in seeing his healer mixing a batch of fresh herbs. "Your Skills are needed. So you can stop mixing the only thing that keeps you sane. " Inu no Taisho's deep baritone voice echoed off the wall making the healer jump in shock for she had not since the Daiyokai come in.

"Mi -Mi' Lord! I did not know you were here!" The neko demoness yelped out in shock before standing. She was about to bow when she noticed something in his arms. She watched as it curled up in his mokomoko-sama.

"This girls need to be treated by what I can tell she has four broken ribs and a gash on her left side that need immediate treatment. If this girl is to survive you must watch yourself. For I don't know how she will react being in a place like this." The great Inu Taiyoukai said with a warning as he walked over to one of the pillowed beds and gently placed the miko down before turned to the healer once more.

"Also she is a powerful miko so try to keep a calm aura so she does not feel threatened. Let me know immediately when she awakens." Inu no Taisho said as he turned for the door only to noticed his beast was purring in pleasure.

_'What are you purring for?'_

**_'Mate has soft touch'_**

_'What do you mean and she is not our mate__yet_' Inu no Taisho got a short distance away from the bed before suddenly feeling a sharp pain and face planting the floor.

The sound of snickering could be heard as he got up and turned to see the healer snickering. She was trying so hard to fight back a fit of laughter. Inu no Taisho finally got back to his feet and turned to see why she was snickering. What he saw was the miko holding tightly onto his mokomoko-sama. Walking over to the unconscious girl he gently tried to pry her fingers from his tail. Results…. unsuccessfully.

The healer looked at him with pity but humoring at this moment. "Is it not custom to allow a female to groom mokomoko-sama." She said trying to hold back her laughter once again.

"Normally yes, but that's for intended mates. And, as you can see she's not grooming she's cruising my tail, for someone like her I do not see how it's possible for her to have such strength." Inu no Taisho tried to say as he continued to work on trying to get his tail free from her demon bone crushing grip. As he worked he never noticed that little innocent smile creep up on her face.

"I have a feeling only something soft fluffy and warm will make her let go. Until so you will have to sit tight and let me go find the Nekomata called Akihiko (bright prince) he is one of the few that can transform from his kitten form to a battle form, but had the softest fur that even rivals to you mokomoko-sama. Akihiko is similar to the Nekomata that fought alongside Midoriko, and I know he is somewhere around here just let me see if I can locate him. But before that I want to know how the hell did you let her get your mokomoko-sama? I know it's one of the most sensitive spots on an Inu beside something else." The healer snickered at the last part as she looked at the lord then the girl.

"I have no clue I was not paying attention to my tail. I was trying to get her here so the damn miko wouldn't died." he said slightly annoyed with himself and the healer.

"Well I know one thing setting all four ribs back into their place is going to be a painful task, so it's a good thing she is passed out. It will make it a little better onher side but she still may wake up during the prosses. As for the gash a few licks of your healing saliva will do. But this makes me wonder." Points out a scar that looks something bit into her and then tore its way out. "How could she get something like this?" Shaking her head she placed a hand gently on the miko's side. "First her ribs need to be set back." The healer mumbled as she moved away to prepare.

She walked back over and set to work after a few moments there was a four sickening cracks as the rib were set in to place and were wrapped. The lord watched as the miko's face twisted in pain.

"There she can now rest while I get Akihiko to keep her company." The healer said as she walked out of the door heading for the walls of the shiro.

_'I know he is around here some were'._

"Akihiko Lord Inu no Taisho needs your service he's in the infirmary if you want." The healer called out knowing good and well he could hear her. Without anything else she turned on her heals and headed back to her medic room.

**Time skip**

The healer had returned to the infirmary to see the Nekomata sitting on the floor by the Taiyoukai. With a sigh she shook her head and looked over at the neko.

"Akihiko do you mind getting the miko to release his mokomoko-sama?" The healer asked calmly as she looked at the Nekomata.

Akihiko gave a pleasing mew and transformed before hopping up to lie beside the sleeping miko, curing its two tails around her.

Kagome stretched slightly as she felt something warm and fluffy press against her back as it then wrapped around her. She relaxed as she released the fluffy materiel from before and curled into the side of the nekomata.

"Well it seems she does like warm, soft, fluffy thing, Akihiko... looks like you will be staying around her a little more." Inu no Taisho said as he got up and went to move the girl in to a more comfortable position when he got an unexpected reaction.

Akihiko suddenly snapped at the lord's hand making him jerk back in surprise completely as before the Nekomata added a warning growl and glared at the Demon Lord.

Both the healer and the Taiyoukai were shocked by Akihiko's reaction. The two demons looked at each other and then at the neko laying around the miko.

"What has gotten into you my friend? I mean no harm to her my beast has chosen her as his life mate or in other words a soul mate." Inu no Taisho said confused.

The Nekomata looked at him and hissed and growled. Inu no taisho looked at the healer to see what he was saying.

"Well that's interesting, Akihiko says she is his mistress, friend, partner, companion and since she cannot voice her thought he will protect her from those that will harm her or unless she says otherwise." The healer said.

Inu no taisho was so caught off guard as he dead paned the floor from shock but composed himself quickly afterword. "I can see his point but I have not harmed her. She has harmed my mokomoko-sama." The Taiyoukai said as he gave a fake pout.

Akihiko looked at him and snorted as if saying _"that not the only thing that will be hurt"._

Inu no Taisho glared at the neko knowing full well what he meant with that snort. "Be warned my friend!" With that said Inu no Taisho left the room heading to his personal studies to see if his son had arrived.

**Major time skip**

When Kagome finally came to she found herself in large room alone. She groaned as she sat up and looked around. She could smell a storng sent of mixed herbs and something more.. Carefully Kagome tested her legs, finding them somewhat weak but not so weak that they couldn't hold her weight. Without thinking she headed to the door trying to find her way out of the Shiro but instead she found herself in the great hall, if you would call it that. For some reason it reminded her of a song.

"Níl Sé'n Lá By: celtic Woman" (I do not own belongs to the owner)

Chuaigh mé isteach i dteach aréir  
is d'iarr mé cairde ar mhnaoi an leanna.  
Is é dúirt sí liom "Ní bhfaighidh tú deor.  
Buail an bóthar is gabh abhaile

I came by a house last night  
And told the woman I am staying  
I said to her:  
"The moon is bright and my fiddles tuned for playing"

Kagome began to sway as she remembered the sound track of the music, as it began to play in her head. Soon she began to lose track of herself as she didn't notice if she was or wasn't attract unwanted attention to where she was. It also did not help she was attracting the attention of the lords of the land to her calming aura as she began to dance around to the music in her head as she sand the words on key.

Tell me that the night is long  
Tell me that the moon is glowing  
Fill my glass I'll sing a song  
And will start the music flowing

Never mind the rising light  
There's no sign of day or dawning  
In my heart it's still the night  
And we'll stay here till the morning

Níl sé ina lá, níl a ghrá,  
níl sé ina lá is ní bheidh go maidin,  
níl sé ina lá is ní bheidh go fóill,  
solas ard atá sa ghealaigh.

It's not day nor yet awhile  
I can see the starlight shining  
Níl sé ina lá is ní bheidh go fóill,  
solas ard atá sa ghealaigh.

Fill the glasses one more time  
And never heed the empty bottle  
Turn the water into wine  
And turn the party up full throttle

Don't go out into the cold  
Where the wind and rain are blowing  
For the fire is flaming gold  
And in here the music's flowing

Tell me that the night is long  
Tell me that the moon is gleaming  
Fill my glass, I'll sing a song  
And we'll keep the music streaming  
Until all the songs are sung

* * *

**Toga:**Hay thats not fare

**Lover:** All is fair in love and war

**Jemmy: *****Waking up, but still has ****Akihiko in a death grip*** Oi what you doin here? *Smiles before zonking out again*

**Akihiko: *Struggling to get loose of her death demon cat grip*** Women let go!

**Toga: * Pouts***

**Lover: *hands Jemmy a cupcake and hugs her happily***so I hope you all enjoyed hehe the cliffy.

**Jemmy: *Has been awakened by Lover*** Yo, I'm sleeping here! *Yawns and curls back up into a ball,

**Akihiko: *Gets free but instantly shivers seeing how cold it is in the room* **Damn…** *Crawls back into the bed in his demon fighting form***

**Jemmy: **Hehe, no one can run from Jemmy. ***Laughs as she latches back onto him* **So warm ***Rubs face against his bare chest***

**Lover: -_-#**


	3. Chapter 3

**Lover: **oh my Kami she turned down a large cupcake to snuggle with Akihiko * -_-#*

**Toga:** is that a bad thing?

**Lover:** YES IT IS! She normally attacks me just to get it

**Jemmy: ***Getting a piggy back ride from Akihiko. As they walk by she snatches the Cupcake from Lover* Munch Munch Munch

**Izayoi:** Lover does not own anything except the plot

**Lover: **Jemmy when did she get here? *points to Izayoi*

**Jemmy: ***Looks at the back of Akihiko's head and shrugs*

**Akihiko: Mew **

* * *

Kagome danced around the empty and slightly dusty great hall with ease so that she would not strain her tender flesh.

She stopped her movement when she heard something near her, she turned to face a small group of demon children. With a smile on her face she knelt down to look at them.

"Why is a miko here in the shiro?" A pup asked in a childish voice as he looked up at her.

"That is a question I would like to ask myself little one, but I have no one to answer it." Kagome replied calmly.

"Arashi (Storm) you don't need to be close to her she will hurt you." A female pup said in fear.

"You know I have a kit of my own that I love dearly and would do anything to get to him, and why would I hurt pups, kits, kittens or any other type of demon, I only destroy the ones that would purposely try to bring harm on the young ones, or the defenseless or in other words the mindless blood lusting demon who will do harm to anything in its path." Kagome said and looked at the kid as they looked up at her knowing that she was speaking the truth.

"What will you sing next you have a beautiful voice" Arashi asked his eyes shined with hope, but froze slightly and looked at the miko.

"I know you can since coming. So how about we give them a show they will not soon forget so you have some instruments like drums and what not."

"The only drums we have here are the drums up there, but we can't get up there without someone helping us, not to mention all of us are musically talented." The female pup gloated happily

"Lets show the lords a thing or two then!" The raven haired girl purred slyly as she pulled out some music she had in her pocket. She had stuck there to show Inuyasha a thing or two. She placed it for all the kids to see what is needed.

* * *

**In the War Room/ Meeting room**

* * *

All the other lords looked at Touga (Inu no Taisho) "I hope you can explain what is going on around here it's usually never this calm?"

Touga looked over the lords "To be honest I have no clue I will let Akihiko check in for me so we can end this as soon as possible for I know all to well that we all don't want to be in here for longer than need be."

Touga looked around at the other three lords knowing he had a point. _"Akihiko please go and see who or what produced such a calming aura"_ He said through the telepath. Thank god he got this established with him a few days ago.

"_May I ask why? I really like the calming effect and it's never this clam with things the way it has been for the last few days."_

"_Just do it please Akihiko I want this Lord meeting to end as soon as possible without interruptions or stoppings."_

"_Fine I will go and see then report back to you on what I find."_

With that done Touga went back to the meeting.

* * *

**With Akihiko the neko manta**

* * *

Akihiko huffed as he got his nice plushy pillow that he found in the large sitting room and headed out as asked by the great Inu no Taisho.

_'He could not take his own time to search for whatever it is he is talking about.' _He thought to himself as he started his search. Out of curiosity he headed to the infirmary knowing that the miko the lord brought in had been residing in there for the last three week in a healing sleep.

As he approached he noticed something was amiss there was no fresh sent of the miko, at this noticed he moved in to the door and froze the miko was gone from the room he saw no hide or hair of her let alone fresh sent.

"Oh kami, oh kami, where is she, she was just here I know it!_"_ Akihiko hissed out loud believing no one heard him.

"Who was here Akihiko?" The neko who treated the miko said as she looked at him confused.

"Where is the miko!" The neko manta hissed again and looked at her.

She turned to look the messed up bed as she spoke "She is right the…" she cut her self-off as she saw the empty bedding and bandages on the floor.

"Lord Touga is going to have a fit when he finds out." Akihiko growled out and looked at the healer.

"If he finds out." she replied

"Who finds out?" a voice said behind the two that belong to the one and only lord of the west who just walked in to the room.

"Well…um… you see.." The healer gulped and turned to face the lord. "The miko is um how I should put it, she gone."

"How can she be gone when she was placed in to a healing sleep after I brought her here, it's not safe for a miko to be wondering around here many demons harbor a grudge against humans like her."

"I do not know how she got out I left here no more than fifteen minutes ago to get some fresh herbs to use for the paste for it only works best when all are fresh and I came straight back here" The neko replied.

"So she couldn't have gotten…" Touga paused and looked at them confused upon hearing music and laughter of children "far?" he finished.

Akihiko looked up at Touga confused. Listening carefully he caught onto what his lord was hearing.

"Someone is playing in the great hall." Touga said even more confused as he turned on his heals heading toward the great hall.

* * *

**Back in the great hall**

* * *

Kagome gave a sly grin as she looked over at the kids and smiled sensing a small group of auras heading in their direction, it would not be long before they would arrive.

"I'm ready to start if you are." She purred and looked at the doors.

Soon the hall was filled with the sounds of the song just in time to hear the doors beginning to open. With a sly smile she started once all four lords and the young lord Sesshomaru.

_Whine up (not mine all belongs to its owner)_

_Senses telling me you're looking  
I can feel it on my skin (Whoa)  
Boy I wonder what would happen  
If I trip and let you in  
Don't get shook by my aggression  
I just might be the one  
Let's skip this conversation  
Just whine your body up_

_(Ha Ha Ha)  
Don't wanna wait no more  
(Ha Ha Ha)  
You got what I'm searching for_

Kagome moved her hips in a circular motion as she ran her hands down her body giving a slight glance at the five male before fanning herself just before she rolled her hip.

_Cause I'm feeling your vibing  
I'm riding high is exotic_  
_And I want you, I want you here  
Pull me closer and closer and  
Hold me tight to your body  
I wanna feel you, I wanna feel you near_

With a sly grin she shook her hips from side to side before popping them slightly. She had to hold back from laughing when she saw the aroused grunts with a slight nose bleed. One was uninfected for he had a life mate.

_Whine up, whine up, whine up, oye!  
Whine up, whine up, whine up, oye!  
Whine up, whine up, whine up, oye!  
Whine up, whine up, whine up, oye!_

_A ese nene lo tengo trikiao (oye)  
Cuando lo bailo lo bailo de lao  
Y lo empujo lo tengo tumbao  
Con mis caderas lo tengo amansao wind!_

_Boy keep doing what you're doing get me hot  
Winding up your body you don't have to stop  
My temperature is rising, want you more than before  
It's an animal attraction, whine your body up_

Kagome rolled her hips clock wise and in time with the music before turning just in time to face all the lords as Arashi gave the perfect intimidating growl like Kagome had asked him before starting this. Arashi watched lady Kagome move around with ease.

_(Ha Ha Ha)  
It's the magic on the floor  
(Ha Ha Ha)  
I don't wanna wait no more_

_Cause I'm feeling your vibing  
I'm riding high is exotic  
And I want you (and i want you too), I want you (and I want you too) here  
Pull me closer and closer (closer and closer) and  
Hold me tight to your body  
I wanna feel you (I wanna feel you too), I wanna feel you near_

_[Chorus:]__  
Whine up, whine up, whine up, oye!  
Whine up, whine up, whine up, oye!  
Whine up, whine up, whine up, oye!  
Whine up, whine up, whine up, oye!_

_[Elephant Man]__  
Right here  
Whine up your body, bring it to me right here  
She's got the finest body I fear  
Shake your booty off  
Shake it off in high gear  
And she runs her fingers through my hair  
And all the black mons got white fear  
_And she shakes her booty right here  
Mow pump up the volume right here

_(Woah Woah Woah)  
It's rising  
(Woah Woah Woah)  
Give me the whine now_

_C'mon!_

_Whine up, whine up, whine up, oye!  
Whine up, whine up, whine up, oye!  
Whine up, whine up, whine up, oye!  
Whine up, whine up, whine up, oye!_

_Lo cuero, toca los cueros  
Loca e que ta!_

Soon the song and dance ended leaving the kids and Kagome facing the painfully aroused lords looking at her.

Kagome turned to face the males from her first encounter, the large of the two tried to make an approach but as soon as he took one step but stopped. For a moment there thought she heard a **pop** from that sounded as if it came from him but was not quite sure.

Suddenly something caught the miko's attention as one of the pups stepped around her and looked at lord Touga.

"Um...Lord Touga... are you ok." The pup said completely innocent as she pointed at his hakama.

Kagome went wide eyed as she bit her bottom lip to keep from outright laughing at him or the other but they did not seem to like it.

Touga could see his pride was shot down by a pup who know no better.

"How dare you insolent whelp." One of the other lords snarled and stuck out at the pup only to be greeted with a barrier forming around the pups and the miko.

Out of shock the lord went back never suspecting a miko to defend a pup or a demon. "You harm the pup and I will make sure there is no lord of your lands." Kagome hissed angrily at the eastern lord.

Every one turned to look at Touga who was in unbelievable pain from how a roused he got by the miko's show.

Touga took a deep calming breath before trying to speak but sadly his pride was further wounded when he souled like her was once again going through puberty. "Yes this is the one I wanted you all to meet she helped us rid of a demon problem."

Kagome, the pups, tried to hide their snickering as northern lord looked away trying to hide his amusement as everyone else were shocked even the great lord Sesshomaru.

"What?" The Great Inu no Taisho said as he sensed shock and amusement filling the room.

"Mi Lord, it seems you will need to fix you **problem** if you want to be taken seriously." Kagome snickered as she tried to take a deep calming breath but it was not working as it only caused her to almost out right laugh at him.

Touga looked at the miko and gave a warning growl which even fail for it sounded like a pup growling. Soon the Northern lord started to laugh followed by Kagome and the pups.

"I'm sorry my friend but I'm afraid the miko is right you need to take care of your little **problem** to be taken seriously." The lord replied

Once everything died down every one was dismissed to their chambers except for Kagome who was following Touga to her temporally chambers.

* * *

**Lover: **yes I am leaving it there I had to have some fun in later chapters would I not.

**Jemmy: ***glaring at Kagome for making a certain demon aroused, while still getting a piggy back ride from Akihiko*

**Touga: **That was Evil, not mean, not cruel, that was downright evil.

**Lover : **hehehe yes I am

**Jemmy: ***Looks at the readers and smiles insanely* **Read, Review, Follow**


	4. Chapter 4

**Lover: **Are you ok Touga? And Jemmy WHAT HAS GOTTEN IN TO YOU THERE IS NO UNDEAD AROUND HERE …because I put anti- undead repellent around this place with a ring of fire.

**Sesshy:** O.o# Am I the only Inu yokai that is sane

**Jemmy: ***Getting a piggy back ride from Touga* Lover I am right down damn fine. I have not lost my sanity, not yet that is. It was just that the dead are walking around and I didn't like it

**Touga: ***running after the bone that is infant of his face that Jemmy is using as a way to control him*

* * *

Touga looked over the table at the other lords, who were finding it quite hard to keep a straight face after the previous events.

"I'm glad you gentlemen find this matter amusing, do tell." Touga all but growled at the three cardinal lords. The terror the three lords felt at the sudden turn in the atmosphere made their hairs stand on end.

"Our apologies Lord Touga's, but it has been brought to our attention since the incident earlier in the day. We have been wondering why you are housing a miko." Those words had been all the lord was able to sputter under the deadly gaze of Lord Touga.

Touga scanned each of the three lords with golden eyes before he spoke. "Something about her interest me. I want to state my curiosity about what it is, though I can't seem to put my claw on what it is."

"If she had been on my lands I wouldn't have hesitated to kill the miko. She is a threat to our kind and she will most likely try and kill you when you let your guard down!" The Southern Lord sneered as he slammed the table with his fist, causing small pieces of wood to fly through the air like knifes. His anger inflicted onto the lords through his heated gaze.

"Southern Lord it would be wiser to watch over this miko and then decide if she is a threat. Although, I will have to agree with Touga. I felt it the instance I saw the mike that there is something different about her. From our knowledge we know she is quite powerful and could have possibly killed us where we stood if she wanted…. especially you. I saw how she reacted when you threatened the offspring of the servant's." The Northern Lords reply was unnaturally calm and collected, quite the opposite of the Southern Lord.

"It did seem bit odd to see something like that, in all my years…"

Touga watched the three cardinal lords talking continuously about the miko and yesterday's events.

* * *

A bored sigh escaped Kagome's lips, as she held up the clothing she was once in. "Why, is it no matter how much I try not to mess up my cloths they always are messed up beyond repair?" The raven haired miko again sighed, as she looked over the torn, blooded, and just messed up rags that had once been an outfit.

"Well Mi. Lord will be here to speak to you in a bit, then maybe you could bathe." A servant said as she moved about the room picking up some of the torn and bloody rags.

"I hope it doesn't take him long to speak with me, I really would like to get clean. I do not see how most village people stand the smell of sweat and blood." Kagome looked at the servant and tried to smile. "You guys have a stronger sense of smell so I most likely smell horrible."

"All I know is Inu no Taisho is meeting with the neighboring Lords about something, I know some of the lords have been trying to get MI 'lord to marry one of their daughters."

"Well that is his decision to make. If he wants to marry then do and if he doesn't then don't."

"You are very correct miko-sama. Now I must take a my leave to see if evening meal is about ready." Kagome gave a nod of her head before watching the servant leave the room. Leaving her to be on her own until Touga was finished with his meeting. With a bored sigh she made her way over to the mountain of fluffy looking pillows.

Without much thought she climbed onto the multi-colored pillows, making her way slowly to the middle before flopping down and curling up. Kagome laid there staring off in space for a bit, not realizing she was letting herself slide into dream land.

* * *

**-2 hours later-**

* * *

Touga was clearly in a grumpy mood. He was stomping and growling as he traveled down the hallway towards Kagome's room, in hopes of speaking to her on a personal level without embarrassing her too badly.

Upon reaching her room door he stopped and knocked waiting to be allowed in, but after a few moment there was no reply so he knocked again and again he received no answer. Sliding the door to the side as he stepped in to the room and looked around slightly confused.

Had he not told the maid to tell the miko to stay put until he spoke to her? He stood in her room at loss. There was no sign of the mike anywhere.

Touga looked around the room, scanning over every inch and not letting the tiniest things escape his vision. Taking in a deep breath trying to find her sent, failure. The whole room spelled of moonflowers and fresh spring rain.

Touga took another stroll around the room hoping she would just roll out somewhere. He stopped to stand and sniff the air again, his back to the mountain of pillows.

Kagome rolled to one side ever so slightly. Causing the mountain of extra fluffy pillows to start tilting toward the western lord's back, until it finally toppled over.

Both miko and Inu Lord fell.

Touga was face down on the hard wood floor with several pillow and a miko crushing down on his back.

Kagome mumbled as she patted around herself before grabbing Touga mokomoko and pulling it around herself. She ran her finger through the soft fluff finding it pleasing to the touch.

A muffled plea came from under Kagome and the pillows of various sizes and colors. "Any…thing…but…the…my _mokomoko"._

Kagome had not heard a word that the great and terrible lord had uttered as she continued to stroke the fur.

It was not long after the collapse of the pillow mountain that Sesshomaru and one of the female servants came to see where their lord was, and to get the miko cleaned up for evening meal.

Both were speechless at what they saw. Piled on the floor, in what seemed like pain, the miko was curled up on the pillows sleeping while rubbing the lord's mokomoko.

Sesshomaru watch as his father withered from the mike's innocent actions as the servant hustled over to try and and awaken the sleeping miko.

Kagome woke with a startle when the servant gently shook her. Lifting her head up she looked around confused as she held tightly to the mokomoko.

"Has Lord Inu no Taisho not finished his meeting yet?"

"My father indeed finished his meeting but seems to be in a predicament at the moment."

Kagome looked down at her lap and noticed the fluffy mokomoko, then realized what Sesshomaru meant. As fast and carefully as she could she slid off the pillows and onto the hard wood floor, her face burning with embarrassment.

"S-sorry Lord Inu no Taisho! I didn't mean to do that, I must have fallen asleep waiting for you." Kagome bowed low, hoping it would hide her burning face.

She she stared at the floor, finding the boards interesting as the lord shoved the pillows out of the way so he could stand.

* * *

**Lover:** So, so, sorry I have been busy with my psychology class and my muse has been quite low and I'm thanking about letting some of my other stories go up for adoption I will let people know which ones are.

**Sesshy:** maybe the other Sesshy kags story go to someone who knows what they're doing

**Lover:** you're an asshole you know.


End file.
